


Pitted

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [26]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cancer, Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/M, One Word Prompts, Single word prompts, Twenty-three years in, Vala POV, stargatedrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: "Daniel prodded it, what he called a tumor, what she called a bump, smaller than half the pit of that bumpy green fruit she can never cut, and his face blanched."





	Pitted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by StargateDrabbles word 'Avocado'.

She thought it wasn’t very big, but Daniel went a little wonko at the sight of it. Didn’t know what she thought it was, but something not that serious, nothing serious had happened on the Odyssey for the last twenty-three years.

Daniel prodded it, what he called a tumor, what she called a bump, smaller than half the pit of that bumpy green fruit she can never cut, and his face blanched.

“This needs to be removed.”

Waved her hand at him, yanked down her shirt, and rolled from their bed. “It’s just a little bump.”

When he proceeded to explain to her of an illness, one he hypothesized she contracted from a prolonged exposure to Earth and other Tau’ri things like cigarettes, pollution, she tapped him on the cheek and offered reassurances which he would not accept.

He followed her around like she would trail him down winding corridors in a mountain she’s forgotten.

Demanded.

Then asked.

Then pleaded with her to just go to the medical lab with him.

She knew how it would end up, with her being sliced open and another piece of her removed, but she relented because his eyes, hidden behind glasses thicker from all his Asgardian reading, were unstable, glassy, terrified.

They didn’t really have to do any procedure, she stepped right up to the pad, the machine scanned her, found the abnormality, and just as quickly had cut it out. It incinerated the bump while cauterizing the incision and after another scan she was declared healthy, albeit with a tiny bit of stinging in her breast.

“I hope you’re happy,” grumbled as she snapped her bra back in place and tugged on her shirt. “This ship is entirely too cold for—”

He embraced her, weepy eyed, captured her one arm still in the process of redressing, and cradled her head to his shoulder. Didn’t speak but heaved in deep breaths.

She squirmed to retrieve her hand and completed the hug, palm patting his back and with a little chuckle she reassured again. “It’s all right, Darling.”  He didn’t form words but nodded his head when she pulled back and smiled softly at him. “It’s all right.”


End file.
